


Touch Me

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Prompt: "So I’ve noticed that Jonny has a thing for holding/grabbing Pats head and I think it’s super cute and I was just wondering if you could do a little snippet of Pat noticing or somebody else pointing it out?"
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

Patrick doesn't figure it out right away. Not for years, even. Hockey players are tactile guys and Patrick's so used to having his friends touch him that he never thinks too hard about it. Having his hair ruffled, an arm thrown over his shoulder, a friendly punch to the arm… these are all so much a part of his daily life that it's become second nature to ignore it.

And then he starts to realize that he has some _feelings_ for Jonny. Not-just-friends feelings. Feelings that make his heart race just from being near the guy, which is awful, because they're together practically every day. He becomes hyper aware of everything Jonny says and does.

That's when he notices the pattern. During goal cellys, interviews, even when they're just standing around talking, Jonny likes to touch Patrick's hair, or wrap an arm around his head- no, not his shoulders, his _head_. Even if Patrick hadn't realized it on a conscious level, he finds himself ducking into Jonny's touch like his body's used to it. When he goes back and watches old videos of them he realizes this has been going on for… a long time.

Jonny doesn't do it to anyone else. Patrick suspects it's because he's so much shorter than Jonny, like it's a height difference thing, but Brinks and Shawzy are short too and Jonny doesn't wrap his arm around _their_ heads.

Once he notices, Patrick finds it hard not to duck into Jonny's touch all the time. He doesn't want it to be obvious, how much he craves it, but he likes the way it makes him feel having Jonny's arm around him. All Jonny has to do is walk anywhere near Patrick, and he feels himself turning toward him like a magnet.

Then one day on their day off, Jonny hints about wanting to hang out, catch up on some shows they usually watch together, and Patrick decides to put his theory to the test. Jonny complains _constantly_ about the gel Patrick uses to slick his hair back, so before he heads to Jonny's he takes a shower and just lets the curls do what they want. He finds his softest t-shirt and his most worn jeans and doesn't even wear a hat. He's going for a "soft" look, just to see how Jonny takes it.

Jonny's reaction when he opens the door is… interesting. He pauses and obviously takes a moment to take in Patrick's appearance, looks him from head to toe in a surprised kind of way. He doesn't say anything as he steps back to let Patrick through the door, but his eyes can't seem to settle, flitting over Patrick's form. Once Patrick's back is to him, he can't help but let out a little smile.

"Are you providing food?" he asks as he sits down on the couch, turning to look at Jonny expectantly. Jonny's still just standing by the door.

"Uh, yeah," he says, shaking himself out of it and heading to the kitchen. He comes back almost immediately with some sandwiches and hands one to Patrick before sitting down next to him and starting their show. They're quiet while they watch- Jonny always gets mad at him if he talks while it's playing- but Patrick's already formulating his next move. As soon as they're done eating, he grabs their plates and takes them to the kitchen, making a pit stop in the bathroom before he heads back to the couch.

But when he sits down, he sits closer to Jonny than he had been before. It's not even a little bit subtle, the way he practically sits on Jonny's lap and leans in against him. Jonny's arm seems to automatically move around his shoulders, one hand tangling in Patrick's hair, but Patrick can almost feel the confusion radiating from him. He just relaxes against Jonny, waiting to see what he'll do.

But he doesn't do anything. At least not right away. His hand starts massaging Patrick's scalp, lulling Patrick almost into a doze as he lets more and more of his weight rest on Jonny.

He doesn't know how much time has passed before Jonny says, "You're being a little weird today." Patrick doesn't bother responding, just hums out some kind of agreement. He starts to turn his head to look up at Jonny, but Jonny's fingers reflexively tighten in his hair and Patrick settles back down. He moves his hand over to Jonny's thigh and pats it reassuringly a couple times, and then leaves his hand there, appreciating the warmth and muscle he can feel under his palm. It's not something he usually does, and it takes a few moments before Jonny seems to accept it. Patrick can feel the moment he relaxes, and then turns his body so that Patrick can fit more securely against him.

Patrick smiles, content. He doesn't know where this is going to go, if anywhere, but for right now, this is enough.


End file.
